It is a lot of engine- and compression techniques today that's built on pressure and expansion of air by combustion, to run an engine, turbo and turbine. Common for them is low thermal-efficiency, as compression before expansion is energy demanding. There is also many movable pads, and other parts which have to be assembled in current engines and compressors making them complex, expensive with a low wear ability and running-stop. To avoid this, frequently maintenance has to be done.
The gas turbine is one of the most energy economical, and safe running engines today. But it is still a lot of resistance and energy loss in the compression process and the engine is complex and expensive, besides it is not energy economical when partially loaded, and therefore it is less suitable for instance as car engines.